


One Blanket

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Wendell frowned and trembled on his bed.





	One Blanket

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

 

Wendell frowned and trembled on his bed. He sat near a pillow and wrapped his arms around himself. Not even two blankets were warm enough.   
Wendell blinked twice as soon as his parents appeared. He tilted his head to one side as they smiled. That was when he viewed Mr. Lewis with a large blanket. Their blanket?

Mr. Lewis wrapped Wendell in the blanket. ''Are you warm?'' 

A new smile formed before Wendell nodded. It remained as he fell asleep under his new blanket. 

Many years later, Wendell was the Sewer King. A poverty-stricken man shunned by society. A man finding orphans and alligators in the sewer.  
A man leading the Under-dwellers. Forcing his children to work in the dark sewer. Forcing them to pick pockets for him. The blanket from his childhood remained with him.

''ALL OF YOU! TO THE STREETS! Return with lots and lots of pretties for your king this time. GO!'' It was the usual day. A usual day of ordering children to pick pockets. The Sewer King frowned and watched while children ran in different directions. 

One alligator appeared. The pretty pet of the Sewer King. It wagged its tail after its snout was scratched. It heard the Sewer King's gentle laugh. 

The Sewer King approached a table and viewed his blanket on it. His smile remained. He heard footsteps and looked back. His eyes were on the same alligator. ''Perhaps I can send my children to steal treats for you later, my pretty pet.'' Another gentle laugh. 

The Sewer King's eyes were wide as soon as the alligator collapsed. After crouching near the alligator, he scratched its back. ''A sick pet should be comfortable. Yes. Yes. Yes. Yes.'' 

After approaching the blanket, the Sewer King took it. He placed it on the alligator. There was a memory. A memory of his father wrapping him in the blanket. The Sewer King began to smile another time. He crouched by the alligator again. 

A few hours later, one scowl materialized on the Sewer King's face. The blanket was on the ground where the alligator died. He remembered his children returning with lots and lots of pretties recently. The Sewer King also recalled ordering them to dig his pet's grave and bury it. 

Eyes were still on the blanket. The empty area was a painful reminder. A reminder of what the Sewer King cherished other than lots and lots of pretties. A reminder of what was gone. 

Many tears ran down the Sewer King's face as he continued to scowl at the blanket. He refused to remember a smile under it when he was a boy while he sobbed. The blanket caused tears instead of happy expressions.

 

THE END


End file.
